Billy and Jimmy Lee
Billy and Jimmy Lee are the main protagonists of the Double Dragon media franchise. Wikia Match-Ups Possible Opponents *Andy and Terry Bogard (The King of Fighters) *Alex and Ryan (River City Ransom) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star; only Billy) *Cody and Guy (Final Fight) History Double Dragon In 199X, streets of NYC is being ruled by raw violence where there is a complete absence of laws and orders; only the strong survives in this new world freshly emerged from the devastation of nuclear war. To survive, people formed groups which became organizations composed of thugs and criminals. In the midst of all these chaos, there were two men living in NYC quietly: Billy and Jimmy Lee. The two men are twin brothers who had been earning their living by teaching martial arts to New Yorkers 5 years prior to the nuclear war. Although their dojo thrived (having more than 30 branches and had 5000 students) it was not spared from the global nuclear war: vast majority of the students are killed in the war and dojo was destroyed beyond recovery, forcing Lee Brothers who barely survived the war to dissolve their dojo. Although their dojo is gone, the brothers did not forget their way of martial arts in their body. After intense training, Jimmy and Billy developed their deadliest martial art yet: Sousetsuken. Lee brothers' dojo was being rebuilt and a new female named Marion was one of their first students, who displayed great talent in martial arts and became an assistant for Lee brothers. Somewhere along the line, billy and Marion fell love for each other. But unknown to the two lovebirds, Jimmy Lee also was secretly in love with Marion, patiently abiding his time until the decisive moment would come for him to have Marion for himself. One day in a slum in NYC, Marion was abducted. A demand was delivered to the Lee brothers: "We have Marion in custody. If you wish to see her alive, bring us the scroll that contains the secret of Sousetsuken arts by 10:00 P.M." - Black Warriors Black Warriors, led by Willy the grand boss is considered to be the most powerful and violent criminal organizations in NYC. Billy Lee, and/or his twin brother Jimmy Lee (also known as Hammer and Spike in the supplementary materials for the American arcade release) must fight their way into the turf of the Black Warriors gang in order to rescue their common love interest Marian. Arcade Version The game is divided into four different stages or "missions", which consist of a city slum, a factory, the woods, and the hideout of the boss. The game normally ends if a single player defeats the final boss alone. However, if two players manage to complete the game together then the two will be forced to fight each other in order to determine who will win Marian's affections. NES Version In this version, Jimmy Lee (the Player 2 character in the arcade version), serves as the main antagonist. After defeating Willy, the original final boss from the arcade game, Jimmy will appear before the player for the true final battle. NES Story: Double Dragon is the story of Billy and Jimmy Lee, twin brothers who learned to fight on the cold, tough streets of their city. Their expert knowledge of the martial arts, combined with their street-smarts, has made them both formidable fighting machines. But now Billy is faced with his greatest challenge: his girlfriend, Marian, has been kidnapped by the Black Warriors, the savage street gang of the mysterious Shadow Boss! Using whatever weapons come to hand - knives, whips, bats, rocks, oil drums, even dynamite - Billy must pursue the gang through the slums, factories, and wooded outskirts of the city to reach the hideout for his final confrontation with the Shadow Boss...his brother Jimmy! Double Dragon II: The Revenge Double Dragon II: The Revenge begins with Marian, the heroine from the original Double Dragon, being shot to death by the leader of the Black Warriors. Once again, the player assume the role of brothers Billy Lee and Jimmy Lee, who are now tasked with the duty of avenging Marian's death. Arcade Version Like in the original game, the arcade version of Double Dragon II is divided into four missions: a heliport, a lumber storehouse, a wheat field, and the new hideout of the boss. Each stage has its own boss character with his own leitmotif theme. After defeating Willy (the final boss from the original game) in the fourth stage, the player will confront a double of their own character for the game's final battle. If two players reach the end together, then both will get to face their own clone for the final battle. The origin and identity of the clones are never revealed and they still remain mystery. NES/Famicom and PCE Version There are three difficulty settings, which determine the length of the game (in the English version). The final mission is only available on the hardest difficulty setting. In this game Jimmy and Billy can be played simultaneously. While the overall premise is the same as the arcade version, the game now features story sequences before each stage which serves to advance the plot. The level designs are also completely rearranged, with the NES and PCE versions featuring nine missions instead of just four. Most of the enemy characters from the arcade version are featured in the NES / PCE versions as well, while a few were replaced by new ones. Notably, the ninth and final mission is a battle against the Mysterious Warrior, a character introduced in the NES and PCE versions who serves as the new final boss. In contrast to the arcade's bittersweet ending, the NES and PCE versions features a happier ending in which Marian is brought back to life after the final opponent is defeated. Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones After returning home from a two-year training mission, Billy and Jimmy Lee come across a fortune teller named Hiruko. The woman tells the Lee brothers that in order to challenge the world's strongest adversary, they must seek out the three Rosetta Stones that have been scattered around the world. The game begins in the United States, where the Lee brothers must defeat the remnants of the Black Warriors gang from the previous games before they set off to find the stones. Afterward, the heroes must travel to China, Japan and Italy, where each of the stones are being guarded by formidable fighters unique to each country (such as swordsmen in Japan and archers in Italy) who will refuse to give them up without a fight. Once all three Rosetta Stones have been procured, the Lee brothers' journey reaches its final destination in Egypt, where they face all sorts of supernatural creatures as they enter Cleopatra's tomb to uncover the mystery surrounding the stones. Double Dragon IV After the defeat of the Black Warriors in Double Dragon II, Billy and Jimmy Lee look to spread their Sōsetsuken martial art by establishing dojos around the country. However, they soon face a new threat in a gang called the Renegades operated by Okada Sisters who are looking to expand their criminal hegemony beyond Japan. Renegades have also teamed up with the Black Warrior remnants to put an end to Billy and Jimmy once and for all. Information Background * Species: Human * Age: In their 20s * Height: 5'10" (Both) * Weight: 165 lbs (Billy), 170 lbs (Jimmy) * Place of Birth: Los Angeles, Metro City (in the animated series) * Alignment: Orderly Good * Original Source Material: Double Dragon, Double Dragon II: The Revenge, Double Dragon III: Sacred Stones, Double Dragon IV. * Composites Allowed: Double Dragon Neon (Reboot), Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls, Double Dragon TV Series, Super Double Dragon. Equipment * Feats & Stats * In the TurboGrafx-16 version of Double Dragon II which is also known as the PC-Engine back in Japan, The Lee Brothers can shatter a thick brick wall at ease Kool-Aid Man style! (Strength Feat) * In the Neo Geo version of Double Dragon, The Lee Brothers are capable of leaving after images and are also capable of keeping up with various opponents, including Abobo, that are also capable of leaving after images as well! (Reaction Speed Feat) * Capable of evading fired shots launched from a weapon that is as comparable as a Browning M2 at ease that Willy Mackey holds with just one arm (Reaction Speed Feat) * Capable of withstanding the thrown impact of a large round steel ball (Impact Durability) * In the Sega Master System version of Double Dragon, The Lee Brothers are capable of taking hits from Abobo, who can shatter a large section of a brick wall at ease within a second (Impact Durability Feat) * In Double Dragon Neon, The Lee Brothers are capable of taking hits from Skullmageddon, who capped the Earth (Durability Feat) Skills & Experience * Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Videos Double Dragon arcade 2 player Netplay game (no slowdown) Double Dragon II The Revenge (PC Engine) English Subtitled Playthrough - NintendoComplete Double Dragon (NES) Playthrough (No Death) NES Longplay 025 Double Dragon II The Revenge (Supreme Master Difficulty) NES Longplay 024 Double Dragon III Sacred Stones Super Double Dragon Video Walkthrough Double Dragon IV - Playthrough Double Dragon V The Shadow Falls (SNES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Double Dragon (Neo Geo Arcade) Playthrough as Billy Double Dragon Neon HD Full Game Double Dragon - S1E01 - The Shadow Falls Double Dragon 2 The Revenge Nes Commercial Gallery Double Dragon - Billy in NES Double Dragon.gif|Billy in NES Double Dragon Double Dragon - Jimmy in NES Double Dragon.png|Jimmy in NES Double Dragon Double Dragon - Billy in Rage of the Dragon.gif|Billy in Rage of the Dragon Double Dragon - Jimmy in Rage of the Dragon.gif|Jimmy in Rage of the Dragon Double Dragon - Lee Brothers in Advance.jpg|Lee Brothers in Advance RrFrLBy.jpg Dd3man16.gif Double Dragon - Billy and Jimmy appeared in 1993 Animated Series.png|Billy and Jimmy appeared in 1993 Animated Series Double Dragon - Lee Brothers in the 1994 live-action movie.jpeg|Lee Brothers in the 1994 live-action movie Trivia *In the original game, Billy was featured as a blond guy who was wearing blue clothes, and his twin brother Jimmy had brown hair while wearing red clothes. Later on the series, both characters switched hair colors. *The Lee brothers have several appearances and cameos in other Technos Japan games such as: **A pseudo appearance in the Kunio Kun series as Ryūichi and Ryūji, the Hattori Twins. The Double Dragon theme even plays when they arrive. **''WWF Superstars''. Billy has a cameo as a member of the audience. **''Super Spike V'Ball''. The NES port of the game has Billy and Jimmy as playable characters. **Jimmy is a bonus character in Power Instinct Matrimelee/Shin Gouketsuji Ichizoku: Toukon Matrimelee (2003), alongside the other Rage of the Dragon characters like Elias Patrick, Lynn Baker and Mr. Jones. *Billy could possibly have been inspired by the character Kenshiro from the manga/anime series Hokuto No Ken/''Fist of the North Star''. *Jimmy could possibly be inspired by the character Ajax from the crime-thriller The Warriors (1979). **They both have the same dog-eat-dog methods such as, Ajax attempting to declare war on the leader to become the leader, Jimmy fights his brother only to take his girlfriend. **They both wear similar vests with the same hair color. **They are both good with fighting with their fists along with other grapple moves. *Jimmy may also being inspired from Rei or Raoh from Hokuto no Ken/''Fist of the North Star''. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Double Dragon Characters Category:Heroes Category:1980s Category:Protagonist Category:Beat 'em up Game Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Orderly Good Category:Martial Artist Category:Warrior Category:Fist Fighters Category:Supermortals Category:Knife Wielders Category:Whip Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Wand Wielders Category:Handgun Wielders Category:Pyrotechnicians Category:Duos Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Teams